


Local teen climbs through window, what happens next will warm your heart

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I really toed the line with this one, M/M, flirty noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asanoya Secret Santa fic for tsaltyshima-kay on tumblr.  I forgot to post this here.They requested two specific scenarios that were perfect for each other:1. “Stop coming in through my window. There’s literally a door right there.”2. “In about three seconds you’re going to hear a very loud noise. Do not be alarmed.”





	

Asahi stirred the vegetables in the pan, one ear listening for the doorbell.  He was expecting Noya to arrive any second now. His phone buzzed in his pocket and checked the screen.  A text from Noya.

**“Youre gonna hear a loud noise in a sec babe”**

As soon as he’d read the text, there was a thump from upstairs.  Asahi sighed and shut off the stove.  He hurried up the stairs and found Noya sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom, his legs in the air to keep his shoes off the hardwood.  A breeze blew in from the open window.

“Why do you insist on climbing in through my window, when you know you can come through the door?”

Noya grinned up at him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Noya asked.  He finally wrestled his shoes off, before he hopped up onto his socked feet.  Asahi stepped closer and ducked down to plant a quick kiss on Noya’s lips.  As he pulled away, Noya’s tongue flicked out and swiped against Asahi’s lips.  He shot back in surprise.

“Really?”

Noya shrugged, “I can’t help myself.  You’re too hot to resist.”

Asahi ruffled Noya’s gelled hair and pushed him out of this bedroom.

“Go put your shoes in the genkan and grab some slippers.  If my parents see you without them, they’ll think I’m a bad host.”

Noya’s free hand ran down Asahi’s chest to palm his crotch.  Asahi yelped in shock at the motion.

“Oh trust me, you’re a more than adequate host.”

Noya’s hand gave Asahi a final stroke before he walked away.  Asahi let out a long breath.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Asahi called out as he went back downstairs to get back to the kitchen.

“The good kind of death, right?” Noya called back.  He entered the kitchen, his feet now clad in slippers.  Asahi turned the stove back on, and managed to not jump when Noya leaned against him, the point of his nose digging into the middle of Asahi’s back.

“How are you today?” Asahi asked. He tossed rice into the pan with the vegetables and stirred it quickly.

“Okay.  I managed to finish my math homework,” Noya said.  His voice was muffled by Asahi’s t-shirt.

“That’s good.  Pass me the shoyu?” Asahi requested.  He pointed to the bottle sitting on a shelf above the counter.  He stirred the fried rice vigorously.  Noya’s small, but strong hands released him.  A moment later the bottle was in Asahi’s line of sight.

“Here.”

“Thank you.  What’s on your mind?” Asahi asked.  Noya might have been animated when he arrived, but he was downright melancholy now.

“I’m going to miss this, when you graduate,” Noya said.  Asahi dumped some shrimp and pre-cooked chicken into the pan and stirred.  He turned off the flame and turned around.  He wrapped his arms around Noya’s shoulders and held him close.

“It’s not as if I’m going away to university.  We’ll still see each other,” he said.

“Not as often,” Noya pouted. Asahi tilted Noya’s head up.  He leaned down to kiss him.

“I love you, Yuu.  We might be apart more often.  But we’ll still be a team,” Asahi said.  Noya pressed his face into Asahi’s chest.  He smiled, then giggled.

“That is so cheesy,” Noya laughed. Asahi blushed.  Noya looked up at Asahi. “Give me another kiss.”

“Okay, but after you need to set the table for me,” Asahi said.

“Sure,” Noya responded.  He curled his fingers around the collar of Asahi’s shirt and tugged.  Asahi went down, and their lips met again.  This kiss lasted longer, but was still just as soft and gentle as the first two.  Noya pulled away first.  He smiled his blinding smile up at Asahi.

“I love you too, Asahi,” Noya declared.  With that, he scurried to set the dining table.  They worked together to get their dinner on the table, and soon were ready to eat.

Noya shifted his cushion and sat as close to Asahi as he could without sitting directly in his lap.  Noya served their plates and they dug in.

“It’s so good Asahi.  I think it’s better than my mom’s,” Noya declared.  Asahi blushed at the compliment.  Noya shoved another spoonful of rice into his mouth and chewed.  It was only fried rice.  Nothing particularly special about it, it certainly wasn’t difficult to make either.  Noya finished his plate quickly and served himself a second.

Asahi was finishing his first serving just as Noya polished off his second.  Noya leaned against Asahi’s side.  He hummed contentedly.  Asahi wrapped an arm around Noya’s waist and pulled him closer.  He leaned back until he was laying on the floor.

“Let’s just sit here, for a little while,” Asahi said.  Noya wrapped himself around Asahi.  He cuddled as close as he could.  They lay still for a while, until Noya started to wriggle.

“Turn your face this way, Asahi-san,” he said.  Asahi complied, and Noya kissed him.  He pressed closer, and his tongue flicked out.  Their lips were soft and pliant as they moved against each other.  Noya let out a quiet moan. He tangled his fingers into Asahi’s loose hair.

They were so distracted by each other, that neither of them heard the front door open and close and the clatter of Asahi’s parents returning.

“Really boys?  At least finish cleaning up your dinner first,” Asahi’s mother said.  They pair pulled apart and looked up at her.  Asahi slide a little further under the table to hide the fact that he was half hard.

“Hello, Azumane-san, how was your day?” Noya asked.

“It was wonderful, thank you for asking, Yuu-kun,” she said.  Asahi’s mother turned to leave the dining room. “Make sure to clean up and let us know if Yuu-kun is staying the night.”

She winked at them and walked away.

Once she was gone, Asahi relaxed. Noya giggled and eagerly straddled Asahi’s lap.  He leaned forward and breathed hotly into Asahi’s ear.

“What do you say we clean up, then head up to bed?”

Asahi’s face was red when Noya pulled away.

“Okay.”


End file.
